1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steel concrete structure and a reactor containment facility employing it.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an advanced boiling water reactor (ABWR), a reinforced concrete containment vessel (RCCV) is employed. The RCCV has such a structure that airtightness is retained by lining the inner surface with liners made of steel thereby leakage of radioactive material to the outside in an accident is prevented, and the load of an earthquake, pressure and the like presumed in the design is endured by reinforced concrete.
On the other hand, in recent years, reactor containment vessels employing a steel concrete structure with the strength and anti-leakage function of the same level of those of the RCCV have been proposed (refer to JP-A-2008-275368, JP-A-2008-249329, JP-A-2007-204953, and JP-A-H9-41489).
In the reinforced concrete structure, the work schedule tended to be prolonged by on-site works such as setting of reinforcing bars, a formwork for placing concrete, placing concrete and the like. On the other hand, in the steel concrete structure, concrete is filled inside a space sealed by steel plates. Also, the steel plates are fixed with the concrete through a plurality of studs arranged inside the steel plates to compositely bear a load, and therefore the reinforcing bars are not necessary. Furthermore, because the steel plates also function as the forms in placing concrete, the setting work of the reinforcing bars and the formwork on site are not required, and the construction period can be shortened.